Well, I'm a Vampire
by TinyHuman
Summary: Sookie is a vampire. She comes to Lousiana and goes to the Sheriff of the area, Eric Northman, to check in. And he gets wery interessed in her, will she feel the same..?            Sorry, I suck at summaries!
1. What are you?

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so be nice to me! ****But if it sucks, tell me! ****Constructive criticism is always welcome! Got no beta, so all mistakes are mine. ;)**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( **

**Plot: Sookie is a vampire. She comes to Lousiana and goes to the Sheriff of the area, Eric Northman, to check in. And he gets wery interessed in her, will she feel the same..?**

**Warning! This is a more "vampy" Sookie. But not like Pam or anything, she may be shy sometimes. **

**Chapter 1 – What are you?**

**SPOV**

It didn't look very fancy to me. Since it was one of the states most famous bars I would have expected something more... fancy. The name "Fangtasia" read on a big sign in red. Yeah, it was the right place. There was a long line of humans at the door, waiting to get in. The brown haired, boyish looking vamp, letting them in gave me an aproving look and a fangy smile. I smiled back, without fangs and walked in.

The bar was dimly lit (but ofcourse, with my vampire sight I saw everything perfect) and there were alot of humans dressed in black thinking about, _Sex, sex, sex. _When I walked in, alot of heads turned my way. I heard the humans thoughts,

"_Whoo, look at those tits!"_

"_Well hey there miss, I bet you're looking for a fine man..."_

"_Does she think she is something! Just walking in here like she ownes the place? And everyones looking at her! What does she got that I don't!"_

I looked around in the bar, looking for someone who could be the Sheriff. Then I saw a blonde vamp sitting on a throne in the middle of the bar. Yeah, definitely the one. How come I didn't notice him before? I didn't think he had noticed my enter, but on second thought vampires are very well at hiding stuff. He was just sitting there, looking deadly (haha, get the joke?) bored.

I walked up to him, stopping in front of his throne, nodded my head slightly and said,

"Sheriff Northman, I am Sookie Stackhouse wanting to settle here in Area 5."

"Miss Stackhouse please follow me to my office." He answered boredly and walked thru a door in the back of the bar.

He went to sit behind a desk and I took the seat in front of it.

"So, Miss Stackhouse. You'll need to be here att Fangtasia a couple of nights a week. Nothing special, just let the bloodbags look at you. And you come from?" he asked.

"I've just been traveling around for a while, but I'm from Bon Temps."

He asked me a couple of more questions. _Boring_, I thought. But atleast he was fine looking at.

"You've got a place to stay, Miss Stackhouse?" The question surprised me, why would he care?

"Please, call me Sookie. And yes I do, I will be renting a little apartment here in Shreveport for a little while. I don't have so much money, but I'll just get some kind of job so I can buy a better one."

"Well Sookie, I'm sure we could get you a job here at Fangtasia for a while if you'd like?" He said with a small smile.

I broke up in a huge grin.

"Yeah, that would be great! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. I would appreciate if you could stay here at Fangtasia tonigt for a while to entertain the wermin, and come back tomorrow so we can discuss your work."

"Okay." I said and we walked out to the bar.

He took his place at his throne and I sat down in a bar stool. I ordered a True Blood and sat sipping in it looking around in the bar. Some humans were watching me, and some vampires to. But mostly the humans were watching the Sheriff. I read some of the humans minds but found nothing interesting. So I just sat there, talked with a few humans, drank my blood and then the brown haired vampire from the front door came and sat in a stool next to mine.

"Hey, I'm Adrian. You're new here?"

"Yes I am. I'm Sookie, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you staying long or just passing thru?"

"I'm planning on staying here for awhile. Have you been working here a long time?"

"A couple of months." And we talked for awhile. Then I heard a worrying thought.

"_Yes, we will drain her dry. With the silver nets we've got in the back, I'm sure we will succeed..."_

I've go to do something! I told Adrian I was sorry but I needed to go and I walked up to Sheriff Northman. I didn't want to step to close, so I spoke fast and low so only he would hear.

"There are two men here who is drainers, they are planning on draining a vampire!"

He got up quick and said,

"Follow me." And ofcourse I did. We walked towards the backdoor and on the way he flipped up his cellphone, dialed a number and spoke to someone in a low voice. We got out and walked up to a red Corvette.

"Get in." Why would I? But something about his voice made me obey. So I got in on the passager side and we drove away. We sat in silence for awhile until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Where are we going?" I asked unsure if he was going to get angry.

"To one of my estates." He simply answered. So we sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

After a while we pulled up to a high house. It didn't look very fancy either, just a regular house with apartments. Maybe this Sheriff Northman had a thing for non expensive stuff?

We took the elevator up to floor 5. The apartment wasn't something special, it couldn't be safe to sleep here right? It wasn't even suntight.

"Sit." He ordered me, and I sat down in a couch placed in the middle of the room. He took a seat in an armchair opposite to me. He just sat staring at me with an unreadable look in his eyes. Even though I can't read vampires mind I could guess what he was thinking about, he probably wondered how I could have known that there were drainers in the club.

"So you live here?" I asked just to break the silence, but I did wonder.

"No I don't. I have many other houses, and I am currently living in a much bigger house than this just outside of Shreveport." He replied with a smirk. Gosh, he is hot when he does that. I don't know why but it made me almost feel like I was blushing (but ofcourse I can't even blush).

He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"What are you?" He asked me, completely serious. Yeah, like I was gonna tell him what I really was, _"Here's the deal, I'm a telepath. I can't read vampires minds, but why would you belive me? You would probaly kill me either way?" _No I don't think so.

"Well, I'm a vampire. I used to be a waitress. I guess thats it."

"No you're something more, I know it."

We sat i silence for a while until he spoke again.

"How did you knew they were drainers?"

Ok, lying time.

"I heard them talk about it." I answered calmly, not letting any emotion show on my face.

"You are lying. I am a thousand years, if they had talked about something like that I would have heard it!" Whoa! A thousand years old! He is almost the oldest vampire I've ever met! Shit, he must be powerful!

"What you're a thousand years? God, thats really old!"

"Do not change the subject! There is something you're not telling me!"

"I am telling the truth!"

"I'll let you run for this time, litte one. Dawn is approaching. But I can assure you, I will find out what you are."

If he does find out, I'll be in deap shit! Not only I'm a telepath, I lied to him! A thousand year old vampire Sheriff! Stupid Sookie, stupid! I should never have come here! But there's not much I can do now, I'll just try to keep my secret.

"I will take you to your apartment." He said and we walked out the door. But to my surpise, he walked past the car and out to the street.

"But, where are you going! What about the car?"

He gave a low chuckle.

"We are not driving, we are flying." He said, sounding wery amused by my shocked face expression. He took me up in his arms, bridal style. And we took of into the sky.

"Ow shit, you can fly too?" I asked surprised when we were up in the air. I had never met someone who could fly either.

"Yes Sookie, I can." He answered, still sounding wery amused. "Now, tell me how to get to your house." I described the way and we flew to my new home.

"What about my car? I've got all my stuff in there."

"You will survive one day without it, you can come and get it tomorrow night." Wich ended the discussion.

We landed on the ground outside of the house. He sat me down and took a step back. Then he leaned down and kissed me ontop of my head.

"Good day, Sookie." He said and took of into the sky.

**A/N So, I hope you liked it! Please Review! Just want to tell you that english isn't my origina****l language, so if something is wrong, please tell me ;)**

**Next chapter is going to be from Erics POV :D**


	2. Lying

**A/N ****Thanks for your reviews, even if it isn't many I was like "Yayy! My first review!" :D**

**A special thanks to GH2010**** and LavenderLady3, who pointed out that you spell it very, not wery! As I did -.- **

**Since has some thing so you can't post anything for 2 days when you're new, I've been able to write 2 chapters in a short time. But I don't think I will be able to keep up with this speed in the future ;)**

_Previously:_

_We landed on the ground outside of the house. He sat me down and took a step back. Then he leaned down and kissed me ontop of my head._

"_Good day, Sookie." He said and took of into the sky._

**Chapter 2 –**** Lying**

**EPOV**

Another night at Fangtasia. Maybe the other Sheriffs were right, maybe I should stop this, it is nothing but boring. The vermin walking around, desperate for our attention. Pathetic. On certain occations a bloodbag would walk up to me, or try to touch me. The punishment would be death.

I was sitting on my throne, in my bar, when she walked in. She was certainly a beauty. Almost every head turned her way as she walked in. She didn't seem surprised by the attention, but still a little uncomfortable. I couldn't take my eyes of her, I would have her, I had to have her.

Even though it was hard, I stopped looking at her. I didn't want anyone to think I was interessed. Hopefully she would approach me. Why would a vampire come here voluntary, if it wasn't to see me?

Ofcourse I was right. When she spotted me, she walked up to me, nodded and said with her angelic voice,

"Sheriff Northman, I am Sookie Stackhouse wanting to settle here in Area 5."

So this was the vampire who had announced that she were going to move here? I didn't let any emotion show on my face, just plain bored-looking.

"Miss Stackhouse please follow me to my office." I said as I stood up and walked towards my office.

I sat behind my desk and she took a seat in the chair infront of it.

"So, Miss Stackhouse. You'll need to be here att Fangtasia a couple of nights a week. Nothing special, just let the bloodbags look at you. And you come from?" I asked her.

"I've just been traveling around for a while, but I'm from Bon Temps." Really? That is not far away from here, I could visit her if she decides to move back there. Wait, what! I can't belive I just thought that! I don't even know her (yet), why should I care for her?

I asked her a couple of more questions, and then I surprised myself again by saying,

"You've got a place to stay, Miss Stackhouse?" The question seemed to surprise her to. Fuck Northman! Do not mess up again! I absolutley don't want her to think I'm interesed in her! 'Cause I'm not!

"Please, call me Sookie. And yes I do, I will be renting a little apartment here in Shreveport for a little while. I don't have so much money, but I'll just get some kind of job so I can buy a better one."

"Well Sookie, I'm sure we could get you a job here at Fangtasia for a while if you'd like?" Stop smiling Northman!

I was wery delighted when she smiled, she looked wonderful.

"Yeah, that would be great! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. I would appreciate if you could stay here at Fangtasia tonigt for a while to entertain the wermin, and come back tomorrow so we can discuss your work."

"Okay." She replied and we walked out to the bar.

I sat down in my throne and she sat in the bar. After a while that little filthy vampire I employed a few moths ago sat next to her and began talk to her. I frowned, he didn't deserve a beauty as her. I listened to them talking for awhile until Sookie suddenly was standing right in front of me.

"There are two men here who is drainers, they are planning on draining a vampire!" she quickly said to me. What! How could she know that! I quickly got up, told her to follow me and went out thru the backdoor. I called Pam and told her about the dainers. I walked up to my Corvette with Sookie behind me.

"Get in." I told her and she did as I said. We drove away and noone said anything for a while. I was deep in thoughts. What was she? How could she know? Why did she make me feel so weird? Her voice woke me up from my thouhts.

"Where are we going?"

"To one of my estates." I answered. There was nothing wrong with letting her know I have several houses, right?

After that we didn't speak more for the rest of the drive. After a while we pulled up to one of my apartments. I never take anyone I completely trust to my real house, but I now regret that I didn't take her to some of my little fancier estates. I did want to impress her.

We walked in and went up to the 5th floor without a word.

"Sit." I ordered her, and she did. I took a seat across from her and got lost in my thoughts. It felt like, if I looked hard enough I would get the answer from her. I could tell she was getting a little uncomfortable by my gaze, but still I didn't look away. Eventually she broke the silence.

"So you live here?" I could tell why she wondered, this place was certainly not a safe place for a vampire to rest. I don't really know why I haven't sold it yet.

"No I don't. I have many other houses, and I am currently living in a much bigger house than this just outside of Shreveport." I was pleased to tell her that I did not live in a such cheap estate. I smirked at her, knowing what it does to the vermin, curious if it would work on her to.

It seemed that it did work, but I am not sure. I think that if she would have been human she would have blushed. That pleased me. That pleased me more than it should.

Then I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know!

I leaned forward.

"What are you?"

She seemed to be in thought for a while.

"Well, I'm a vampire. I used to be a waitress. I guess thats it." Oh no, little girl. Nobody's lying to Sheriff Eric Northman.

"No you're something more, I know it."

Then no one said something for a while until I decided to speak again.

"How did you knew they were drainers?"

"I heard them talk about it." She replied, with no emotion on her face.

My anger was flaring up. I know she is lying! Why is she lying!

"You are lying. I am a thousand years, if they had talked about something like that I would have heard it!"

"What you're a thousand years? God, thats really old!" she replied with amazement in her voice. If hadn't been so angry I would have smirked.

"Do not change the subject! There is something you're not telling me!"

"I am telling the truth!" Still lying. I knew I would have the true answer some day, even if this was not the one. I knew the dawn would approach soon and I needed to get her home, so I decided to let her go this time.

"I'll let you run for this time, little one. Dawn is approaching. But I can assure you, I will find out what you are. I will take you to your apartment."

I said and we walked out the door. Sookie got suprised when we walked past the car.

"But, where are you going! What about the car?"

I chuckled at her confusion.

"We are not driving, we are flying." I replied, took her in my arms and set of to the sky.

It was completly unnecessary, to not take the car. But I longed to have her in my arms, I just wanted to tuch her.

"Ow shit, you can fly too?" I smiled at her facination.

"Yes Sookie, I can. Now, tell me how to get to your house." She described the way and I flew her there.

She asked what she would do with her car, wich where at Fangtasias parkinglot. I told her to come get it tomorrow night. When we came to the house I sat her down and kissed on her head. Wich surprised me, why did I do that? This woman made me feel... something. I don't know what but, something.

"Good Day, Sookie." I said and flew of into the sky.

I flew to the apartment, to get my car and then I drove home to my house. The whole ride I thought about Sookie. Her smell, how it had felt with her body against mine. I was so deep in thoughts that I almost drove over a walking human.

When I got home I didn't shower, 'cause I wouldn't make it until dawn (actually I had plenty of time. I just didn't want to wash away her smell from me.) . I stripped of all of my clothes, exept for my boxers and lay down in my bed. I died for the day thinking about her, wondering if she thought about me...

**A/N Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please review! Just want to tell you that I think I'm planning on putting in Godric in the story sometime in the future, but it's gonna be a while****.**


	3. First day at work

**A/N**** It took a few days to get up this chapter, but I hope you'll like it! Thanks again for all reviews!**

_Previously:_

_When I got home I didn't shower, 'cause I wouldn't make it until dawn (actually I had plenty of time. I just didn't want to wash away her smell from me.) . I stripped of all of my clothes, exept for my boxers and lay down in my bed. I died for the day thinking about her, wondering if she thought about me..._

**Chapter 3 –**** First day at work**

**SPOV**

I woke up, feeling the thirst burn in my throat. Maybe some fangbanger at the bar would let me take a sip? I wonder what job I will get at Fangtasia. Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.

After I had showered I remembered I all my clothes where in my bag, in my car, in Fangtasias parkinglot. _Great!_ I thought. Now I have to go there in the same clothes as yesterday. But on second thought, if I had my clothes, what would I wear? I don't think I've got anything like the stuff they wear at Fangtasia. Well now I've got an excuse atleast.

I ran to Fangtasia, so I was there about an hour before the opening. I knocked on the employee entrance and Adrian opened it.

"Hi Sookie."

"Hello Adrian."

"Eric's in his office."

"Okay, thanks." I said as I walked to the office. I knocked on the door, and Eric opened it.

"Come on in Sookie."

I walked in and sat down in the same chair as yesterday.

"So, what will my job be?" I asked suspiciously.

"Can you mix drinks?"

"I guess I can. As I said, I worked as a waitress before."

"Then you'll be the bartender, if that's ok."

"Sure, but I do have a clothing problem."

He smirked.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

Then a female vampire I saw in the bar yesterday walked in the room. Looking bored.

"Yes Master?" she asked Eric. Whait, what? Oh, she must be his child. That explained the "master" thing.

"Pam, Let Sookie borrow something to wear for toninght, and after we're closed you two can go shopping." That made her smile.

"Hi Sookie, I'm Pam. I think we are going to get along great." She went out and I followed. We walked in to another room wich looked a bit like Erics office, but smaller. Pam walked and got me an outfit for me.

"You can change in there." She said and pointed to a door in the back of the office.

The outfit was a corsett with bare shoulders, and shiny very slimmed tights. Since Pam had smaller boobs than me (plus, it's push-up!) it made my boobs look huge! But, I did look _hot!_

"Well, don't you look nice." Pam said as her fangs ran out when she saw me. She handed me a pair of high heeled boots, and I put them on.

We walked out into the bar, where Eric already was sitting on his throne. His fangs ran out when he saw me, but he quickly retracted them.

"Well, just in time for opening." He said.

We all took our places. Pam at the front door, Eric in his throne and me behind the bar. I checked around a bit, thinking about wich drinks I would be able to make. It seemed like it had been a long line of waiting humans outside of Fangtasia, 'cause after just a few minutes it was almost crowded. It was very crowded around the bar so I guess it meant that I was doing a pretty good job, or it meant I was lousy. After a while it slowed down a bit, and alot of people started talking to me. And _yes, _most of the men where looking at my boobs.

"Hello Sookie." Adrian came up to the bar.

"Hi Adrian."

"So, you're the new bartender? Well, usually it isn't this much people around the bar, so you're doing a very good job." He said and smiled. I felt the hunger burning in my throat, I'd have to ask Eric if I could feed now.

"Thank you Adrian. Would you mind to take over for me in the bar for just a sec? I really need to feed." When I said feed very many heads near the bar turned my way, with expectant looks. _Ok, this is kind of weird._ I decided ignore it for now, atleast it wouldn't be so hard to find someone willing. I walked up to Eric.

"Will it be okay if I feed?"

"Ofcourse Sookie, but if you don't mind I would prefer if you would do it outside."

"Okay." I said and walked back towards the bar. I walked very slow so I would have some time to decide who would be my dinner. I listened to some thoughts, I didn't want a drainer. I decided on a quite hot looking boy and walked up to him.

"Well hello there pretty boy." I said with a seductive voice, I've done this before. I picked up from his brain that he was scared but still exited. Fool, he should be happy that I never kill the humans I feed from.

"Hello." He answers, trying to sound like me, but he didn't quite succeed.

"Wanna come outside for a while?" I asked, still in the same voice.

"Yes." He breathed out. I could feel the eyes of humans and vampires as we walked out of the bar. As soon as we where behind the building, I pushed him up to the wall and bit him in the shoulder. I could feel the warm, thick liquid pour down my throat. The boy groaned and I could feel his erection through his pants. I didn't take to much blood, but as much as possible. After I was done drinking, I licked his wounds until they closed. I walked into the bar without looking back and took my place behind the bar. I talked to Adrian for a while and some other vamps and humans.

**EPOV**

A knock on the door. Arrghh! Who is it now! To my surprise and delight it was Sookie who was standing outside of my office.

"Come on in Sookie." I said and she walked in and sat down in the chair infront of my desk.

"So, what will my job be?" She asked, sounding suspiciously.

"Can you mix drinks?"

"I guess I can. As I said, I worked as a waitress before."

"Then you'll be the bartender, if that's ok."

"Sure, but I do have a clothing problem."

I smirked.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

I "called" on Pam and she walked in.

"Yes Master?" she asked me.

"Pam, Let Sookie borrow something to wear for toninght, and after we're closed you two can go shopping." That made her smile. Pam had always loved shopping.

"Hi Sookie, I'm Pam. I think we are going to get along great." She smiled at Sookie, and they walked out the door. I moved out into the club and sat down in my throne, waiting for their return. I found myself anxious to see what Pam would do to little Sookie.

My waiting wasn't long, after a few minutes Pam walked out the door to her office with Sookie behind her. I wasn't prepared for what I saw, she looked so hot. It was the most sexiest thing I'd ever seen. She was wearing a black corset wich made her boobs almost spill out, and tight, tight, tight pants. Before I could stop them, my fangs run out. But I quickly retracted them.

"Well, just in time for opening." I said, trying to calm myself and my cock.

Pam took the place at the entrance, and Sookie walked behind the bar. When the humans walked in, many of them gathered around the bar. Sookie seemed to get alot of attention, wich didn't surprise me, in that oufit.

I sat watching her for a while, but suddenly that filthy moron started talking to her. But to my delight they only talked for some brief seconds until she declared that she needed to feed. I watched as almost every head in the bar turned her way with exited looks (including vamps). She walked up to me.

"Will it be okay if I feed?"

"Ofcourse Sookie, but if you don't mind I would prefer if you would do it outside." I answered, I could not ignore the rules of the bar.

"Okay." She said and turned around and started walking back torward the bar, slowly. She walked up to a male bloodbag.

"Well hello there pretty boy." She said with a seductive voice. I felt myself getting hard and my fangs threatened to pop out.

"Hello." He sounded pathetic.

"Wanna come outside for a while?"

"Yes." He breathed out.

As they walked out I couldn't tear my eyes from her.

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter! ****Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you didn't get confused when the story jumped back in time a little bit!**

**I gotta tell you, I wasn't completely happy with this chapter, and if you have any ideas of things that could happen in the story, please tell me!**


	4. Maker

**A/N**** Thank you again for the reviews! A little longer chapter this time! I didn't really know how to end the chapter so that is kind of why it took so long time for me to update ;)**

_Previously:_

"_Hello." He sounded pathetic. _

"_Wanna come outside for a while?" _

"_Yes." He breathed out._

_As they walked out I couldn't tear my eyes from her._

**Chapter 4 –**** Maker**

**EPOV**

"Northman." I answered my phone.

"Hello, Eric. How's buisness going?" Why the hell was she calling? Damn, she never calls if she doesen't want something.

"Your majesty, very good thank you. What can I do for you?" Yes, I am ass kissing.

"I've heard that you have a little telepathic vampire in Area 5." What! What telepath! I must be a some catch, otherwise she would not have told me this much.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I am not shure I understand what you mean."

"Well, you must have met her. Sookie Stackhouse. I'm sure she was going to your area." WHAT! SOOKIE STACKHOUSE! Well, well, well. That explains how she could know there where drainers in the club. Whait, can she hear my thoughts! Hell, she'll know everything I think! About her...

"Northman?" Sophie Ann asked. I hadn't realized I had been quiet.

"Yes, I know the girl. Why?"

"I'd like to meet her. I will call you again about it." She said and hung up.

FUCK! How dare this tiny little vampire lie to me about something like this! We would need to have a talk.

"Akta dig lilla vampyr, ingen ljuger för Eric Northman." I muttered to myself.

**SPOV**

I've never been to fond of shopping, but Pam surely was. We went from store to store and she never seemed to get bored. When we where done we got into the car and drove back towards my apartment.

"We will meet Eric at your place." Pam said to me.

"Oh, okay." I didn't really understand why, but decided to let it go. I guess I would find out when we arrived.

We pulled up to the house and walked in. I barely came inside and closed the door until I was pushed up against the wall, held up by my throat by a very pissed looking vampire sheriff.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME, STUPID LITTLE VAMPIRE!" He shouted to my face. I couldn't answer him, because he was gripping my throat so hard. He loosended his grip a little, but it still hurt like hell.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered. He might not know I was a telepath, maybe it was a trap, maybe he just wanted me to confess.

"OH YOU KNOW VERY MUCH WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! I KNOW YOU'RE A TELEPATH!" Ohh, shit. I was in deep, deep trouble.

"Fine, can you let me go now!" I hissed at him. It seemed like it was no point in arguing. He did as I said and I fell down to the floor massaging my sore neck. I decided I would tell him what he wanted to hear, hoping I would keep my life (or death) as a reward. But my hopes wasn't high.

"Yes, I can read human minds, thanks for asking." I said sarcasticly. I know, stupid, but as I said my hopes of leaving alive wasn't so high.

"Only humans?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, no. I can hear shifters too, but they're a little fuzzy. Vamps are totally blank to me."

He seemed to think about this for awhile. I was kind of relieved that he had calmed down.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Oops, I hadn't thought about that one...

"Well, you can ask my maker..." I said quietly.

"Who are your maker?"

"Gabriel Ricci."

I saw how Pams eyes widened for a second.

"You're lying." Eric said, but he sounded uncertain. I knew he wouldn't belive me, my maker is one of the most powerful vampires in the world.

"I am not! I can call him and you'll see!" I said as I picked up my cellphone and dialed Gabriels number. Eric and Pam just stood there watching me. I was still sitting with my back against the wall.

Gabriel answered after a few rings.

"Hi Sookie."

"Hello Master, I'm trying to convince a vamp sheriff that I'm your child so you can tell him that I can't read vampire minds." I told him. He sighed.

"Wich vampire sheriff?"

"Eric Northman."

"Did you tell _him _about your telapathy?"

"No! I didn't, I don't know how he found out but he sure was angry..." I told him and frowned, I hadn't had time to think about how he _had_ found out...

"Are you in trouble Sookie?" Gabriel asked, sounding concerned.

"No, I'm not! Or, I don't really know if I am..." Was I? I don't know. Erics mood changes gave me whiplash injuries.

"If he touches you, I swear I will kill him!" Gabriel growled.

"Okay, calm down I can take care of myself."

"Child, he is a thousand years old. If he wanted to kill you, he would succeed."

"Oh, yeah you're probably right... Hold for a sec." I said and turned my head towards Eric, who had an unreadable look in his eyes.

"You belive me now?" I asked him.

He didn't reply, just nodded his head.

"Thank you for the help Gabriel. I'll see you."

"Sookie, don't hang up!" He growled.

"It's fine Gabriel. Since you're wery powerful and all, he wouldn't kill me, right?"

"No, I would kill _him_!"

"Yeah, I know. See you Gabriel." I said and hung up before he had a chance to reply.

I looked up at Eric.

"See, I'm telling the truth!"

"Yes, I see that now..." He aswered, but he seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"So... Are you going to kill me...?" He snapped out.

"No, we're leaving now Pam." He said and walked out the door with Pam right behind.

What the hell just happened?

I decided I should take a shower and think things over.

As soon as I felt the warm water down my back, my mind became clearer. Eric had been acting really weird. First so damn angry, and then he just let me go? Was It because Gabriel is my maker? I don't know...

After my shower my phone rang, it was Gabriel.

"Sookie! Are you alright?" Sounding concerned. _Very_ concerned.

"Yes Gabriel, I'm fine. He left. Nothing to be concerned about." He growled.

"Calm down Gabriel, I told you I can take care of myself. I am fine, really."

"You shouldn't hang around with guys like him, Sookie. He hasn't a good reputation." That made me giggle.

"Well, I hang around with you. And I don't think you became one of the worlds most powerful vampires by hugs and nice words."

"Sookie, that is not the same thing!" He hissed at me.

"I am going to be fine, bye Gabriel."

"Good bye Sookie..."

**EPOV**

Child of Gabriel Ricci. And a telepath. Sookie Stackhouse, you surely are something special. I was facinated by how easily she had treated one of the most powerful vampires of the world. Like she was talking to a plain friend. Amazing. Ricci didn't seem like someone who would let anyone talk to him like that. But on the other hand, Sookie did bring out something different in all of us, right? She could work for me, reading the bloodbags minds. Someone have been stealing from me, maybe Sookie could find out who it is... Yes, I would have a talk to her.

Next night I woke up, and went to take a shower. Then it hit me, Sookie is the child of Gabriel Ricci. She is like a celebrity in the vampire world. And she's working as a bartender, in my bar.

I drove to Fangtasia in my corvette. It was already open when I arrived, good Pam. I walked in and spotted Sookie behind the bar. I went up to her.

"Sookie, in my office, now." Some of the humans looked at Sookie with envy, and some even with anger.

I sat behind my desk and she in front of it. She looked a little nervous.

"So Sookie, someone have been stealing from me. I want you to find out who it is." At first she looked surprised, but then changed to looking sad. Why?

"Okay."

I had Pam getting the man in charge of the economy, Bruce. Longshadow, one of my buissness partners also walked in and standed by the wall.

Bruce barely came in the door when Sookie said,

"It isn't him."

Wow, that's fast.

Pam went out with him and got one of the humans working here, Ginger.

"Hi Ginger, I am Sookie." Sookie said as she took Gingers hand in hers.

"How do you know my name!" She hissed and tried to get a way from Sookie, but she held her hand in a firm grasp.

"I am going to ask you a few questions, if that is okay."

"No! Get away from me!" This angered me very much. My fangs ran out and suddenly I held Gingers throat in my hand.

"You will respect her and answer her questons!" I growled. She did not answer me, just clawed at my hands.

"Eric, please release her. You are killing her." Sookie said, souning tired. But vampires don't get tired?

I did as Sookie said and released the bloodbag.

Sookie hadn't released her hand, so she continued speaking.

"Did you steal money from Eric?"

"No!"

"She didn't do it Eric. But she knows who did. It's a vampire, she has been glamoured."

"Pam, take out Ginger and bring in Belinda."

As Belinda walked in, Sookie took her hand.

"Belinda, wich vampire has Ginger been seeing?"

"Anyone who would have her." This made Sookie grin, me too. But she quickly replaced that look with the tired one.

"Which one from here?" Sookie asked and Belindas eyes darted to Longshadow, and then I knew. And it seemed like Sookie did to, 'cause her head snapped Longshadows direction.

And just like that he lunged for her, I reacted fast and grabbed the stake from my desk. I placed it in Longshadows heart and watched how he turned into goo.

Suddenly I smelled a delicious smell, and my fangs ran out. It smelled like human blood, but a hundred times better. Then I realized it was Sookie who was smelling, her blood. Why did I smell her blood? Was she bleeding? It seemed like Long Shadow had bitten her. I felt myself getting angry by this. But I quickly put away that thought. Suddenly I was hunched next to Sookie, who was sitting on the floor.

"Well Sookie, you smell delicious." I purred as I inhaled the sweet scent. I just couldn't help it. In the corner on my eye I saw Pam, her eyes glazed over with lust and hunger. Sookie looked a little nervous as I leaned over and put my nose in the crook of her neck and breathed in. I ran my nose up and down the side of her neck, and she began to purr. It seemed that she enjoyed this almost as much as I did. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Sheriff, phone for you." A voice came though the door.

"Go away!" I growled. But to my displeasure, Sookie snapped out of the trance like state we had been in and leaned back from me.

"Fine..." The voice said again, and walked away. I went back to normal and watched Sookie look at the blood on her clothes.

"Sookie, you can take a shower here at Fangtasia, Pam will show you where. Pam, can you loan Sookie something to wear?"

"Sorry Master I can not, my clothes aren't here for the moment." She replied with a wink Sookie did not notice. She knew it would please me to see Sookie in one of my shirts.

"Well, then give her one of my shirts." I replied and they walked out the door.

**SPOV**

I saw Belinda glance at Long Shadow. Oh, so he was the thief. In a split second he was over me and bit me in the arm. I saw in the corner of my eye how Eric gabbed a stake from one of the drawers in his desk and staked Long Shadow. Then I was cowered by his blood, mixed with a bit of mine.

I looked up at Eric and saw him sniff the air. Then his eyes glazed over with lust and his fangs ran out. Suddenly he was next to me, smelling me.

"Well Sookie, you smell delicious." He purred to me. Oh, I felt my own lust. He put his nose in the crook of my neck and started moving it up and down my neck. Oh, please keep doing that, it feels so good! I snapped out by a knock on the door. Someone declared that there was phone for Eric, but he growled and told this someone to go away. I leaned away from him, and he seemed frustrated by it.

"Sookie, you can take a shower here at Fangtasia, Pam will show you where. Pam, can you loan Sookie something to wear?"

"Sorry Master I can not, my clothes aren't here for the moment." What? I had loaned clothes from her just the other night?

"Well, then give her one of my shirts." Eric replied, as Pam and I walked out the door. She showed me where I could shower, gave me one of Eric's t-shirts and a pair of ridiculously small panties.

As I showered my mind became clearer. What the hell just happened? I really couldn't answer

that question myself. When I was finsished, I put on the clothes and went back to Eric's office.

"So, can I go home now?" I asked as I stepped in. Erics eyes traveled up and down my body,

many times.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow Sookie." He said and I took my car and drove home.

**A/N Translation: **"**Akta dig lilla vampyr, ingen ljuger för Eric Northman." – Watch out**

**little vampire, no one lies to Eric Northman.**

**I was really happy to put in some swedish into the story! Some of you maybe know that**

**It's my original language, so I will probally put in some more! What do you think?**


	5. Visitor

**A/N**** It's been a**_** long**_** time since my last update. I can't belive it's been almost a month! I've had an awul thing called authors block! I was like, **_**Where the hell am I gonna go with this story! **_**When I first begun with the story, I thought I kind of had an idea where to go with it, but now I'm not sure... So **_**please**_**, if you guys got any good ideas I would **_**love **_**to hear them! (:**

_Previously:_

_As I showered my mind became clearer. What the hell just happened? I really couldn't answer__ that question myself. When I was finsished, I put on the clothes and went back to Eric's office._

"_So, can I go home now?" I asked as I stepped in. Erics eyes traveled up and down my body,_

_many times. _

"_Yes, I will see you tomorrow Sookie." He said and I took my car and drove home._

**Chapter 5 – ****Visitor**

The next week passed without anything special happening. I worked at the bar every night, mixing drinks. This night wasn't any different, I was getting ready to leave for work. Gosh, I really want to move out of this dumpy apartment. Maybe I could ask Eric for a raise, but on the other hand I've only worked there for about two weeks. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Gabriel Ricci is my maker, why don't I ask him for some money. Well, the answer on that question is, I just don't want to do that. Go ask him for money, no I want to make my own money. He wouldn't mind, I know. But still, I don't wanna do it.

I took a shower and put on one of my work outfits. Today it was a pair of short glitter shorts (I know, not so "vampy" but I like them), a black corsette and 4 inch black stilettos. I heated up a true blood in the microwave and drank it quick before driving to Fangtasia.

I got into my car and started driving. After a while my car started doing wheird sounds and suddenly it just stopped. _Oh fuck! Just great, now I'm gonna be late for work._ Since my car had stopped in the middle of the road i had to push it to the side. One of the good things about being a vampire, super strength. _So, what now?_

Lucky for me, my car broke down in the middle of Shreveport with alot of people walking on the sidewalk. And lucky for me again, I was dressed like a whore, so someone would surely stop.

I was right, after a few minutes a vamp guy came up to me. He was tall, about 6.1 feet, had curly blond hair, nice chest and arms and a tight red thirt that showed them of. He was smokin' _hot!_

"Well hello there Sexy. What's a hotty like you doing out here all alone?" Maybe he could help me, if I played my cards right...

So I pouted with my lips, brest and bootie in a seductive way. I slowly walked up to him, swaying my hips, and stood close to him.

"Well, my car broke down. Maybe you could help me?" I purred and watched his eyes glazed over with lust and his fangs ran out.

"Actually I do know someone who could pick it up and have a look on it." He purred back. I gave him a sexy smile.

"Thank you, that would be great." He stepped closer so we where almost touching.

"Would you like to come over to my place?" Now I felt my fangs run out too.

"Tempting, but I've got to get to work. I'm already late." I put my hands on either side of his neck and reached up to kiss him. As I leaned back to whisper in his ear, my lips touched his neck and I felt a shiver go through his body. I smiled.

"Can you take care of my car? I'll pay you ofcourse."

"Sure, my friend will pick it up. How will I get in touch with you?" He replied with a husky voice.

I gave him a card with my name and cell phone number.

"Sookie Stackhouse. I'm Logan Knight. I will call you about the car, and maybe we could meet?"

"Sure, I work at Fangtasia. Drop in sometime." This sensual game of ours was kind of fun. We where purring like two cats. He leaned down for a kiss but then my phone rang.

Oh shit, it's Eric.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, where are you?" He growled.

"Yeah I know! I'm on my way but my car broke down in the middle of the road, so I had to fix someone to get it!" I quickly replied.

"Get. Here. Now."

"On my way!" I hung up.

"I gotta go, thanks!" I said to Logan and ran towards Fangtasia.

I arrived after 5 minutes. If I had been human, it would've been a little tricky to run in 4 inch heels. Another good thing about being a vampire.

As soon as I walk in the employee door, I'm met by Pam.

"Master is in his office, someone is here to see you." She said and smirked at me. _What? Someone's here to see me? I wonder who it is..._

**EPOV**

I sat in my office with Sookies _guest_. Gabriel Ricci, sitting in my office. I was getting a little annoyed by the fact that Sookie hadn't showed up yet and of what I could tell, so was Gabriel. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I asumed it was the little blond vampire in question.

"Enter." I said and she opened the door. As soon as she spotted Gabriel she squealed,

"Gabriel!" And ran towards him and flung herself around his neck. He spun her around and she giggled like a child. He soon sat her down and they each took a seat in the two chairs in front of my desk, as I was already seated in my chair. This had surely taken me by surprise, never in my thousand years existence i have seen such an action between two vampires. They looked so human.

"Is Jake with you?" Sookie asked her maker, sounding hopeful. Jake Walker, Gabriel Ricci's only other child.

"No Sookie. He's in europe for the time, but he said he misses you." Missed her? They sound like a family, a human family.

"Oh, Okay." Said Sookie, sounding a bit dissapointed but still smiling. "But why are you here, Gabriel?"

"Oh, no special reason. I wanted to see you, and I felt I needed a little trip away." He smiled at his child. "So I understand that you're working for Sheriff Northman now." He said as a bit of ice had sneeked in to his tone, but Sookie didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I'm a bartender and I am doing great!" She replied, sounding proud of herself. _Oh Sookie, you should be proud. Since you started bartending, the buisness have increased by a quarter._

But Gabriel didn't seemed to be very pleased by the idea.

"You know you're far better than to serve bloodbags."

"It's fine, I need to support myself. All of them ain't that bad." Gabriel didn't answer, he just looked displeased. I felt a need to break the silence.

"So Sookie, what happened to your car?"

"Oh, I think it's going to be fine. I have someone taking a look at it." Gabriel smirked.

"Now I've got a chance to buy you a car, and you can't refuse it." She frowned.

"I don't want a car from you. My car will be fine so I will not need a new car." _Any girl with such a rich maker would bathe in diamons, and Gabriel must practically force her to accept a car. Damn me if it didn't make her appeal to me even more._

"Sookie we will leave now, we have much to discuss."

I watched them walk out of my office. _Oh damn, she has a fine ass!_

**SPOV**

Me and Gabriel sat in his car on our way to my house. Gabriels chauffeur was driving and we where in the backseat.

"I will buy you a new car Sookie, and I will choose the car. Understand?"

I didn't reply, I only growled at him.

"You are a very fine vampire Sookie, apart from that you won't let me buy you things."

Again I didn't reply and soon we where standing outside of my apartment. Gabriel frowned but said nothing as we walked up the stairs. As soon as we where inside he exclaimed,

"You actually live here?" With disgust in his voice.

"Yes I do." I replied, matter of factly.

"Well, then you'll move out of this dump and in with me." I frowned.

"No I will not."

"Yes you will." And he quickly gathered me in his arms and carried me downstairs. I struggled, belive me I did, but he's much stronger than me. He went into the car and he placed me in his lap. I gave up my struggle 'cause I knew it was to no use, instead I snuggled into his chest.

Shortly whe arrived at Gabriels "Shreveport house". Ofcourse, it's not his only house, just the house he chooses to stay in when he is visiting in Shreveport. And that is not often. The house he is living in is _much _bigger.

This house is big too with big gates, guards and a big garden. I had actually never been here before. Since just about two weeks ago was the first time I was in Shreveport.

On our way inside we met Brandon Walsh, one of Gabriels guards. I like him, he's nice. I would guess he was about 25 when he was turned.

"Your majesty. Ms. Stackhouse. A pleasure to see you."

"Hi Brandon, nice to see you too. And please call me Sookie." I replied.

"Brandon, show Sookie around and send someone to pick up her things. I must go to my office, I have buisness to attend to." And with those words he walked away.

"So, if you follow me Sookie..." I went after Brandon. We where walking down a corridor when I looked to my right. There was an open door. I've always been to curious for my own good. _No, I shouldn't..._

At last my curiousity won. I walked up to the door. Inside there was...

_A pool!__ A huge pool! _Oh I love pools. Now, you're probably thinking, my maker is really rich and he could have bought me a pool if I had asked for one. But no, that's not what I do and I hadn't even thought about that.

Brandon noticed me and chuckled low.

"I see you've found the pool." I just gave him a goofy grin. "We need to move on Sookie, you can play in here later."

We continued our walk though the house. Brandon showed me the kitchen, the living room and the rest of the house. Last where my bedroom.

"Your things have been picked up and I'll leave you alone to settle." And he walked out and closed the door.

I looked around the room and noticed that there wasn't any bed. Just a couch and a flatscreen tv and a lot of empty space, I guess so I could put my own stuff there. _Well great, I'll have to go bed shopping._

But then I noticed a door in the back of the room. It led to a bedroom, _with a bed._ Good, no need to shop tonight then.

I went further and found the bathroom. _Gosh what a bathtub! _I guess it will be kind of okay to live here for a while.

I felt the dawn approaching so I took a shower. When I had gotten into bed and lay waiting for dawn to take me, my bedroom door opened and Gabriel walked in.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, it's really nice here thank you for letting me stay here." He smiled.

"You're learning." I snorted.

"Shut up." But he only chuckled, 'cause he knew I didn't mean anything.

"Mind if I stay here for the day?"

"Not at all." I smiled and lifted a corner of the sheet in an invitation. He slid under and pulled me to him. He wore nothing but a pair of sweatpants. I snuggled up to his chest.

You probably wonders what our relationship is, but I have to say I can't really describe it. It's not like it's a sexual thing. Well, we've had sex and I do think about him in that way sometimes but, no... He's not like a father, he's not like a brother, he's not like a lover. It's hard to explain.

We lay there in an embrace as the dawn came and we died for the day.

**A/N ****Well now that's up! Let me know what you think. Also, it you got any good/cool names, please let me know! Maybe I'll use them in my story ;)**

**Again, any tips what could happen in the story is **_**totally**_** welcome, it'll probably make me write faster ;D**


End file.
